Daughter of the Enemy
by Crystal19
Summary: A girl finds out she is a pure blood witch, and must go to Hogwarts to study. When she gets there, she gets her self thrown into a lot of trouble, and must figure out who her father was or is. The answer to all of these troubles are written in a letter gi


**Daughter of the Enemy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my own characters. Every thing else belongs J.K. Rowling._

****

****

**Chapter 1: The News**

**_Summary: This story is about a young girl at the age of fifteen. She lives in muggle _****_Texas_****_ with her adoptive mother, Jane Night, and goes by the name Haley Night. Unknown to her the wizarding world is in panic. This girl is no muggle like your probably thinking but a pure-blooded witch who in Harry Potter's case would be the daughter of the enemy (hence the title) if her true identity would be discovered (A/N no she is not Voldemort's daughter). This story starts on the 19th of June, the summer before Harry's fifth year, on her fifteenth birthday._****__**

******************************************************************************

**I sat on my bed, nervous for some unknown reason. I should have been excited, because I was turning fifteen today, not to mention my mom and I were going out to eat so we could celebrate. We were going to open the presents when we got back, as was our tradition. Bored and still nervous, I tried smoothing out my black knee length skirt, but it continued to wrinkle again and again. Eventually I gave up and decided to change. I wandered over to my closet and looked through all of the clothes before finally finding a suitable outfit. I took off my old one and changed into the new one. The new outfit was a dark green and black knee length plaid skirt and a black three-quarter length shirt with a v-neck. On the sleeves there was a dark green gauzy material that came from her elbows and flared out to my wrists. I examined myself in my full length mirror. I looked at myself and sighed in unhappiness at the reflection staring back at me. I was by no means the prettiest girl around, but not the ugliest. I looked so plain and I thought I was ugly. I was 5' 7" tall, and a very thin girl. While most girls would be happy to be thin, my height and thinness only made me look very odd and lanky. I also had black hair that was thick and curly, which contrasted badly with my long and slightly oval face. I had a slight tan with big blue eyes set to far apart, and a nose that I thought was too big for my face. I sighed once more as I slipped on some green sandals. I then concentrated hard for a moment and closed my eyes. After a brief pang of pain, I opened my eyes to see that my nose was now a bit smaller. This was a trick I had learned a while ago, but no one knew because I didn't want them to think me a freak or a monster. I didn't even tell Mom, and she never would do anything like that. I was almost about to consider changing clothes again, when my mom, Jane, yelled up, "Haley it's time to go to dinner!" **

**"Coming" I yelled down. I took one more disapproving glance at my reflection before running down the stairs. **

**"You look wonderful Haley!" Mom exclaimed as I ran down the stairs. **

**"Yeah right Mom!" I replied sarcastically. "Stop putting yourself down Haley! You're a lovely yo-." Mom started to say before I cut her off. **

**"Just drop it Mom! Can we just go to the restaurant now?" I stated as I walked to the garage to get in my mom's convertible. **

**"Fine!" Mom replied sharply, obviously still upset. **

**I sighed as I got in the car. Mom was always trying to say stuff like that to make me feel good about my self. She would sometimes say things like, and I'll quote, "I don't want you turning into a miserable, lonely, despicable buffoon that your father was! He always hated himself and that's how he turned out! Of course it's not the whole story but what does that matter. The fact is you need to stop hating yourself unless you want to end up like your miserable father" She never says anything about my dad unless it's during one of those conversations or ones that are similar. All I know is that they had been married for four years, when he just up and left with no explanation but a letter. I don't know much else because I was only three when it happened. I don't even know what was in the letter, because Mom won't let me get near it. She said she would show me when the time was right, but I think that time would be when I'm in my sixties at this rate. I hate it though, because I have always wondered what he was like but Mom never said much of anything about him and won't let me know what was in his letter. I had, over the years learned that it was probably a tough subject, considering what he had done. I continued to brood as Mom got in the car and drove us to the restaurant.**

**********************************************

**            On our way to the restaurant, Mom seemed to become much quieter, and she had that look where you could tell she was thinking of something important that she had to say but didn't want to. I wondered what it was, and I was about to ask her when she suddenly pulled to a stop in a parking space outside the restaurant. We wordlessly got out and wandered to the restaurant, where we were soon seated. After we had ordered our food, we once again fell silent. This was highly unusual behavior for Mom so I became worried. After being halfway through dinner with only a few words said here and there, I finally decided to break the ice and ask what the problem was. **

**"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her suddenly. She stopped mid-bite and looked at me oddly. **

**"What are you talking about Haley?" She asked with a fake look of confusion on her face.**

**"Don't play dumb Mom!" I exclaimed softly, as to not draw the attention of others, "I know there's something wrong. You have that look that tells me that there's something you have to say, but are not sure you should."**

**"How did you know?" She questioned with a surprised look on her face.**

**"I know because I know you. Now spill it." I said forcefully, hoping to finally know what's been bothering her.**

**"It's about your father and me, and a secret we have always kept hidden from you." She answered regretfully, surrendering to my words.**

**"What the heck are you talking about? What secret could you have hidden from me that was so important you had to wait till now to say it?" I replied angrily at her. I just couldn't get how she only now tells me about something that could have led to me knowing more about myself, my father, and maybe about the weird things that sometimes happen to me. **

**            "Please calm down Haley!" She exclaimed sharply before continuing on, "I should probably start by telling how your father and I met shouldn't I?" She asked rhetorically. "I should probably give you the short version. Now when I tell you this, I want no interruptions. I don't need this to be harder than it already is." She continued as she had another bite of dinner. "Where should I start? Oh yes, I know where. I'll start from the slight begging. Anyway, your father and I met up in school when one of my best friends was going to meet up with her new boyfriend and his friends. She asked us to come along so she didn't have to meet them all alone. When we met the four of them, I noticed that there was one that my friend's boyfriend and his friends wouldn't really include in their activities. It actually seemed like he was just there to complete the group but not really do anything. He seemed nice enough once you got to know him, so I decided to spend more time with him after that. We eventually started dating as boyfriend and girlfriend, while breaking up and making up a few times on the way. It seemed so perfect, as we had each other and our love. After dating for two years, he proposed to me, and I of course said yes. After that he started becoming more secretive, and seemed to almost always be busy. It didn't change much after we got married either. I didn't worry, and blamed it on stress for the dark times we were in during all of this. He started hanging around a little more though after you were born. He always seemed to want to be with you, it was sweet watching you two together. It went on like this for a few years, until the day I woke up to find him and many of his belongings gone. All that was left was a letter explaining why he left and what he wanted me to do with you in terms of keeping our "family secret". I'll let you read the letter when we get home, but right now I think you should know our secret. Haley, your father and I are full-blooded witches and wizards, which makes you a full blooded witch." She almost whispered that last sentence to me, but that didn't mean I wouldn't yell a reply. **

**            "What!! Is this some kind of birthday joke?!" I exclaimed while letting all the anger I had been building throughout the story out. Before Mom could calm be down, I fainted from shock and lack of breath from all the yelling.  **

******!!!*!!!******!*!!**!**!**!**!********!*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********!*!***

**What do you think of chapter one? I'll try to update in the next two or three weeks, but I'm not promising anything. I might also not update if I don't get any reviews asking me to. In that case I am going to say that I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews. Why don't you try guessing who Haley's father is in the mean time though?**


End file.
